Slaughtering Sam
by It's in me08
Summary: A killer is on the loose and he's killing all the power rangers. Me and my friend decided to write this in debate class for fun. Hope y'all like it, cause we had ablast making it!
1. the first to die

Slaughtering Sam

I don't own the power rangers, but I wish I did.

Give me some reviews, i'd really apperciate it. Thanks!

Summary: There's a psycho killer on the lose and the power rangers are his main targets. Me and my friend James decided to write this

in our debate class for fun. We also replace two of the rangers that die. **WARNING**: There are a lot of character deaths and disturbing

scenes, but overall this is hilarious. Well to James and me it is.

Kimberly and Jason stepped out of the car; they just got through making out and heard a noise in the woods. Kim and Jason just

finished high school and would be attending Angel Grove community college. "Hey Jason, I think you should go check that noise out.

I'll stay behind and make sure no one comes and messes with you car." Jason loved his car a lot, it wasn't just a car, it was an Escalade

sitting on 24 inch chrome spinners. He loved his car more than he loved Kim. On the other hand he didn't love his car as much as he

loved Rocky. Jason and rocky had secretly been together for a couple of months, if Kim found out she'd kill both of them. "Okay Kim,

Jason answered, I'm sure its nothing but I'll go check. Lock the car doors behind me." Jason didn't give any hint of being scared

though he really was; there had been an escaped convict from the Angel Grove asylum for the criminally insane. The convict was known

as Slaughtering Sam. Sam had already killed eight Angel Grove citizens. In the corner of Jason's eye he saw a light and decided to

follow it, was it a figure of his imagination or was this for real? Kimberly turned on the radio and turned it to 97.3 R.A.P. and her song

was on "Get low", she hadn't heard this song in forever. Hell, Jason wasn't there so she decided to sing along, "to the windows! To the

walls…." Just then an axe came busting through the window into Kim's' head spilling her blood all over the Gucci interior of the

Escalade. "Man screw this, said Jason to himself, I'm going back to my baby." Jason ran through the woods on the way back to his

car. He could hear the radio blasting. When he approached the car, he saw Kim's blood and brains spilt all over his Escalade. "No!

Screamed Jason, not my Gucci interior!" just then, he turned around and he was face to face with Slaughtering Sam. Jason gave one

last scream which turned into a bloody gargle as the axe came smashing into his throat.

On the next episode, who will become the next rangers? Will it be Amber and James the writers of this twisted story? Who will hook

up with who? Who will die next? Will Slaughtering Sam be taken down? Will this be the end of the power rangers?


	2. the funeral

I still don't own the power rangers.

This is my episode; the first one was James'. There is some language in here.

"Rangers, I feel your pain." "Zordon, who could do such a horrific act of violence, especially to Kim and Jason!" "I don't know Billy."

"Aren't you supposed to know everything? You have all this high tech equipment shit, why didn't you foresee this, tell me!" Tommy

said with tears coming down his face. "Rocky how you taking this?" "How I'm taking this, how I'm taking this! I was secretly involved

with Jas-, never mind. Sorry Adam." "Its ok man, emotions are running high right now." "Rangers, I hate to drop this news on you, but

we need replacements." "Are you mad, stupid, or both? Cant you wait until their funerals?" "No Tommy, it can not wait. Alpha

transport our newest rangers." Ai yi yi, transporting new rangers." Flashes of red and pink lights beamed down in the command center.

In place or Jason is James, and in place of Kimberly is Amber. Welcome to the team." A few days later at Kim and Jason's funeral….

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust. May our dearly departed friends find comfort in their new home. Aisha we would now like a song from

you." As Aisha stood up to sing Tommy's cell phone began to vibrate. "Who the fuck is this calling me?" Tommy excused himself from

the service; he could hear Aisha's voice floating in the air. "This was Kim's favorite song, I hated it, but she loved it. It seems like this

was that last song she listened to" Aisha nodded to the pianist who started to play a soft melody. "To the windows, to the walls. Till the

sweat drop down and fall, till all the females' c-c-crawl. I'm sorry I can't go on." 'It's ok Aisha. James said to Aisha as she sat down.

You have the others and me to lean on." "Thanks James." "Hello, who the fuck is this?" "Well hello Tommy, how are you today? Isn't

it a lovely day for a funeral or a murder or two?" "You sick bastard! How dare you call me?" "If you want to know I'm telling you that

another one of your friends is going to die soon." "Click" "Aww hell no, I know he didn't just hang up on the white power ranger!

I got to warn the others. When Tommy return back to the funeral everybody was already leaving. "Hey guys I got some news."

Is Slaughtering Sam really gonna kill another power ranger? Will Aisha do more than just lean on James? Or will Rocky get to James

first?


	3. the woods again

Still don't own the power rangers, Damn!

This is another episode from me.

A couple of months after the deaths of Kim and Jason, the show opens up with Amber and Adam on a date exactly where Kim and

Jason were killed.

"I, I just died in your arms tonight. It must've been something you said. I just died in your arms tonight." "I love this song Adam." "Oh

you do? Well what about me?" "I love you too!" Amber and Adam start to make out. "Baby stop, did you just hear something? Cause

I can swear I did." "No I didn't hear anything, more kissing." "Adam I'm not kidding!" "Click, Click, Click!" "See I told you!" "Stay

here and lock the doors Amber." "Oh hell naw! This always happens in horror movies the black person gets left behind and the killer

comes and chops their ass up! I'm coming with you!" "Ok but stay close" "it's so cold out here." "Well nobody told you to wear a tank

and shorts" "It seems like all the power ranger girls wear shorts and tanks." "No, not really. They wear skirts, and grandma dresses,

and big ugly hats." "That's totally not my style. Ssh I hear that noise again but it sounds like its right behind us." "I know, I think we

should… Amber watch out!" "Huh, what the hell?" "Move out the way, it's morphin time!"

Will Amber be stereotypically killed just like in the horror movies? Does Adam save her? And why do the power ranger girls have

barely any cute clothes they wear? Is it because it's the 90's? Find out next time.


	4. more blood

Hey, I still don't own the power rangers!

James' episode

Amber turned around and saw the hideous face of Slaughtering Sam and his cruel axe that had killed Kim and Jason. "You picked the

wrong black girl to mess with! Yelled amber. A beam shot out of the axe and made Sam disappear. "That's right! You better

disappear! Adam said. I'll kill you if I ever see your face again!" Amber and Adam told the other rangers and met up at the command

center. "Zordon whimpered Adam, Amber and I met Sam, he got away though." 'I knew I heard of Sam before! I'd heard and seen

him on TV plenty of times, Tommy said. Sam said that another one of us is going to die." "Ah hell no, said James, I didn't sign up for

this." Rocky screamed at James, "shut up the fuck up James!" the rangers were dismissed to go home. Rocky pulled up in his drive way

and got out of his car. He didn't like James because rocky had a crush on Aisha for as long as he knew her. He was not about to let

substitute power ranger steal Aisha away from him. There was a note on his door from his parents…. Rocky, we'll be out tonight. Be

good and call us if you need to. Love, mommy. This is so typical rocky thought to himself, they always spent time with watch other and

never with him and his sister June. He came through the door and caught his sister doing the usual her friend (doing her best friend

Chelsea) "I got to go now." Chelsea said and walked out the door. "I'm taking a shower, rocky said, if anyone calls for me I'm not

taking." "Okay Rocky." said June. Rocky made his way up the stairs. He took off his clothes and got into the shower. The phone

ranged, "hello?" said June. "I'm coming for Rocky." "That's nice." Said June as she disconnected the call. "Knock, knock!" said

someone at the door. "Chelsea!" screamed June as she opened the door. It wasn't Chelsea though but Sam, and with a powerful swing

he decapitated Junes head off. "Why you have to go and make things so complicated." Rocky sang in the shower. He was singing so

loud, that he didn't hear Sam come in, with a powerful thrust the curtain was pulled open and with a swing the axe struck Rocky in his

chest spewing blood everywhere, Rockys' last bit of life went down the drain.

Who will die next? Will rocky be replaced? Will Aisha care about Rockys death? Will Sam ever be stopped? Why does Sam want to

kill the rangers? Find out next time.


	5. he's a maniac

You already know what I'm going to say. I don't own the power rangers.

My episode

"No, not again! Zordon when is this nightmare gonna end?" "It's gonna end now Billy!" said Tommy in his leader voice. Then Tommy

teleported out. "Dumb ass." Amber said under her breath. "What was that Amber?" "Umm, I said what a nice piece of glass." A few

days later at rocky and Junes funeral Tommy's cell phone vibrated again in his pocket. Tommy excused himself from the service.

"hello?" "Hello Tommy, isn't it a great day?" "I'm gonna kill you son of a bitch!" "Don't make promises that you can't keep. I left you a

little present for you in your car. I'm a crazy mutha fucka!" Then slaughtering Sam began to laugh like a hyena from the lion king. "This

is a crazy person." Thought tommy as he slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and disconnected the call. Tommy began to walk to

his 2005 white Lincoln Navigator with 20 inch rims, tinted windows, white leather interior, and an x box. Plus a nice system, the white

power ranger has to always roll in style. When he opened his driver's side door in the two front seats were Kim and Jason's mutilated,

decomposing bodies. "No, no, no!" Tommy screamed. After the authorities were notified Tommy and the others decided to start

preparing for the fight against Slaughtering Sam, it was inevitable. They had planed it out without the knowledge of Zordon. They were

going to set Sam up in the woods because it seemed like that was his killing area. Amber and Aisha were the bait, and they hated it.

"Why do we have to be bait?" said Aisha. "Because, because….. Tommy a little help here." Rocky stuttered. "Don't you guys wanna

be responsible for trapping Sam?" "Hell no Tommy, what if something happens to us?" exclaimed Amber. "Well that's a chance we're

willing to take." "Oh no he didn't!" both girls yelled. "Tommy that's not fair, you're the leader, you should be out there!" "Adam do you

want to be bait?" "Sorry Amber and Aisha, I don't wanna die." "So it's settled, the two blac- I mean the two of you are bait. And

that's settled because I said so, and I have the proper authority." Aisha and Amber crossed their arms and gave everyone menacing

threatening looks that would've made Satan tremble. "Hey where's Billy? I didn't see him at the funeral". James asked." "Me either,

said Adam, where could he be?"

Where is billy? Has Sam caught up with Billy? Will this plan work with the blac- I mean  
Amber and Aisha being bait? Find out next time!


	6. bait

I don't own the power rangers.

James' episode

Billy didn't go to the funeral, he had to much stuff to do like finding a chemical that could destroy Sam and get rid of the evidence. Billy

was still a virgin, he was not about to die like this. Just then Slaughtering Sam came bursting through Billy's laboratory door. Sam was

holding his usual axe. Billy couldn't go into morphing stage because his suit was being washed. Sam grabbed Billy's head and slammed

it into a tub of chemicals. The skin peeled away from Billy's face revealing bones. Then the bones peeled away revealing brain and

cartilage. Finally, there was nothing left. Sam left the corpse for someone else to deal with. "Screw this!" screamed Tommy "lets not

wait around for Sam. Let's find him and kick some ass!" "Yeah!" screamed James, "let's get this over with." Turns out after all, the

rangers didn't go along with Amber and Aisha being the bait. After killing Sam the guys didn't want to deal with Aisha and Amber

bitching about being the bait like they done for the pass couple of hours. James, Adam, Aisha, Amber, and Tommy all teleported to the

woods where Kim and Jason were killed. The killer had to be around somewhere, why would he just happen to stumble across Kim

and Jason. There was a light in the woods but another light in the opposite direction at an abandoned amusement park. Aisha, Adam,

James, and Amber went to the amusement park and Tommy went into the woods. "Why I have to be stuck with the black people,

James thought in his head, you know we're dead."

Will James get killed because of the black people? Where are those annoying lights coming from? Will Sam finally be stopped?


	7. the park

I don't own the power rangers.

My episode

"Whoa, it's really dark out here tonight and freezing!" "You want me to warm you up Aisha?" "Aww James you're so nice." "Hey

don't forget perverted too!" "You know what Amber don't get started with me; I'll pull that weave right out of your head!" "Boy please

this is my real hair. Right Adam?" "Yeah, whatever you say." "See I told your little pale skinny white ass!" "Don't you be starting

something cause I'll…" "Crunch, crunch, crunch!" "What was that you guys?" asked James as he quivered behind Aisha. "It's me!"

Sam took hold of his axe and began to swing at Aisha. James tackled Aisha out of the way. "It's morphin time!" said all of the rangers

as they morphed. James decided to distract Sam with some fancy karate moves while amber crept up behind Sam. But Sam knew what

Amber was up to, and he threw the axe towards her head, but she ducked. But her "hair" wasn't saved, it suffered a horrific cut.

Amber didn't sweat it because she knew that it could be replaced for forty dollars. James started to grunt as he was doing kicks in the

air. Everyone including Sam stopped and stared at James in his own little world. "James what are you doing?" asked Adam. "I have

seen Tommy doing all of this and he always grunts. Finally Sam grew tired of watching James look like an idiot. He whammed his axe

into James shoulder halfway decapitating it. James was in total shock that he began running around like a crazed person until amber

tripped him causing him to hit the ground. "My bad!" said amber. Aisha back flipped all the way over to Sam and kicked him in his

neck causing him to stumble not fall. "Yeah how you like me kicking your ass!" asked Aisha. Sam just laughed and disappeared. Then

everyone gathered around James. "Hey James, don't go into the light! You owe me twenty dollars." "He owes you money too?" Adam

asked Amber. "He owes me too!" Aisha said to Amber and Adam. Aisha grabbed James and started to shake him, "don't you dare go

into the light!" Tommy was still walking in the woods as he thought about everyone that died so far. "Sam has killed Kim, my bro Jason,

Rocky, and now Billy." "Tommy? Sam came after us, and James got cut up bad." "I'm on my way Adam." In a bright flash of light

Tommy appeared in the park. He bent down besides James on the ground, and placed his hand on James chest. "Please don't go,

Tommy cried, you owe me money and a mocha cappuccino." "Uggh!" groaned the rest of the rangers. They all de-morphed and took

James to the emergency room, but not before checking his pockets.

Next time find out it James lives, and gives back the money he owes. In the last episode to Slaughtering Sam, find out if Sam gets what's coming to him.


	8. it's going down

Still don't own the power rangers

James/ my episode

Tommy like the others was getting snacks out of the vending machines waiting to hear on James' condition. The doctor came out and

told them that James was in critical condition. "No!" all the rangers said. "I know it's a shame, said the doctor, he owes me money."

The doctor excused himself and left the rangers talking amongst themselves. The doctor also told then that James needed blood badly.

"But guys, James isn't a vampire, why does he need blood?" "Adam, honey just sit down, be quiet, shy, and cute." Said Amber. The

blood situation was a problem because power rangers didn't have regular blood. Since they wore those spandex suits all the time

something seeped into their skin causing them to not have normal blood. They called the blood Z-negative. "Let's do rock, paper,

scissors to see who gives up their blood." "Sweet, said Adam, I like playing this game." "Rock, paper, scissors!" said everyone in

unison. "Damn it, cried Tommy, I should've went scissors! Tommy had paper, while everyone else had scissors. Do I have to?"

Whined Tommy. "We didn't tell you to be paper that was your own fault, now go give up that blood!" Amber pointed to the doctor as

Tommy sulked over to the doctor to tell him his decision. "Dr. Jargon, I'll let James borrow some of my blood like he borrowed my

money." "That's a good decision, I'm getting faint from all the blood I've given to him. "You got to be kidding me!" Tommy said under

his breath. "The blood transfusion went well and now both James and Tommy are resting comfortably", said Dr. Jargon. "Thanks Dr.

Jargon" said the rangers. "Your welcome." "Man, this needs to stop right here tonight." "What should we do Adam?" asked Aisha. "Go

back to the woods…" "This is a great plan!" Amber told Adam sarcastically. "I know it's a good plan, thanks for agreeing with me."

Amber just rolled her eyes. All of a sudden the woods disappeared and they were surrounded by fire with no where to go. "Hi kiddies."

"Oh its you Sam, we're not afraid of you bring it on!" "Wait, hold up. I'm afraid." "Adam just let us handle this." "ok." Adam said as he

sat down. "You don't mess with the power rangers!" Aisha said. "Yeah, said Amber, we'll jack you the hell up! You know we

should've done this in the very beginning." "I agree Amber." In the back pockets of the girls' pants they had placed all the guns and

knives that could go there. "Break yo self fool!" Aisha yelled. "Yeah nigga, break yo self!" the two girls unloaded every single gun they

had into Sam's' body. But they still weren't through, they also stabbed him to make sure that they job was done. "That was awesome."

said Adam. "Yeah we know!" Aisha said. "How can you live in California and not visit Compton and learn a few things." "Damn right

Amber!" Amber and Aisha high five each other. "Yeah sisters' you tell them!" "Adam, shut up!" both girls responded. All three of them

teleported back to the hospital where Tommy and James were sharing a room. "Dawg, we just opened a can of whoop ass on Sam!"

"Huh?" said James and Tommy. "Forget it. All we can tell you is that Sam is now longer a threat to us." "Really Amber?" asked James.

"Yeah." "Rangers, Alpha and I have been watching you all on the viewing globe, and we want to congratulate you." "Ai yi yi! Good job

rangers." "Thanks alpha and Zordon." Said Tommy. "But on the other hand we do need more rangers to fight against evil. But you

don't worry about it, we'll find replacements. James?" "Yes Zordon?" "You STILL owe me money!" "Oh, crap!" muttered James as

he pulled the covers over his head as everyone in the room started to yell at him. "Ai yi yi! He owes me too!"

THE END, i hope you like.


End file.
